


Winter Wonderland

by mefeather



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [3]
Category: NCIS, Without a Trace
Genre: Gen, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/pseuds/mefeather
Summary: Celebrating Christmas in New York with a friend.
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036341
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I love the song 'Winter Wonderland', so I used that for my title.
> 
> For the 2020 Happy Holidays Challenge - Challenge 1: Themes

This was one of the lucky years. He got some time off for Christmas and travelled to New York to celebrate it with a good friend at the FBI Missing Persons Unit, Martin Fitzgerald.

Great company, wonderful music, lovely dinner and they both had drank a little bit too much of hot chocolate with rum. So when they needed to decide what to do next they tossed a coin. 

Flip. The coin twirls and twirls, and lands on tails.

Right.

Ice skating on the rink at Bryant Park it is.

Why Tony needed to explain a hairline fracture in his left foot and Martin needed to explain a broken finger was another story completely.


End file.
